


A Long Battle

by LCampbellFE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Imagination, Child Narrator, Colors, Colours, Fiction, Fighting Gender Norms, Gender Norms, Imagination, Knight, Princess - Freeform, Twins, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCampbellFE/pseuds/LCampbellFE
Summary: Having read this story again after so long, I'm proud of this story! The characters are really cute and I like how I portrayed them. My naming scheme is obvious, but I wanted to base each character on red, blue, yellow, and black, and the attributes we apply to those colours. I gave the kids gender specific colour names, but their fictional characters have swapped gender colour names because I wanted to focus on fighting gender roles. I wanted to give Amber a genderless name, but I found it difficult with the colour yellow...(I should use these characters again)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Long Battle

A little girl ran out into the big backyard that had a big oak tree in the corner. A little boy, who had the exact same face as the little girl, walked after her into the afternoon sun. Being in the sun made the boy relax, while it made his sister more adventurous. 

The little girl, Scarlett, carried a wooden sword and wore a blue cape. The little boy, Skye, wore a pink princess dress and a silver plastic tiara. They went to the middle of the backyard where a small, bright coloured plastic picnic table sat. They each took one side to start discussing their playtime. 

“I’m going to be Sir Roan the Brave! I’ll go on a long journey to fight the mighty dragon and rescue the princess from the five hundred metre tower!” Scarlett pointed her wooden sword towards the treehouse in the oak tree heroically. 

“What am I going to do while you’re coming to get me?” Skye asked. 

“You can do whatever you want! I suggest cutting off the heads of all the people who are mean to you! Or maybe, you could eat all the cookies in the kitchen!” Scarlett leaned in towards her brother and whispered, “Sneak some for me too if you plan to do that.” 

“I think I’ll go get some books and read. I’ll grab some cookies too.” Skye got up then flattened the front of his pink dress. Scarlett hurried to his side and bowed, her arm stretched out wide with the end of her blue cape in her hand. Skye headed inside the house to grab his supplies, leaving his sister to wait outside. 

As she waited for her princess to return, Sir Roan the Brave fought a giant thorn bush that was holding some villagers inside! Unfortunately, she couldn’t continue that quest because an evil witch, who was in the kitchen, cursed her for ruining her flowers in the garden. For the rest of her adventure, Sir Roan the Brave wasn’t allowed to fight any plant monsters. 

Skye came back out with three books in his arms and a cookie in each hand. He placed the books on the plastic table before giving a curtsy to the knight. “For your journey, Sir Roan.” 

Scarlett bowed and took the cookie. “Thank you for your kindness, Princess Crystal.” Skye picked up his books and managed to climb the tree without dropping a single book, his cookie, or ruining his dress. He sat on the small blue chair and settled down for a long wait. Scarlett thrust her sword into the air. “Now my journey to save the princess begins!” 

Scarlett ran across the backyard from one side of the fence to the other, making “whooshing” noises while flapping her blue cape behind her. Every once in a while, she would stop to sit on the ground and regain health with the lucky cookie the princess gave her. During one of Scarlett’s breaks, their next-door neighbour came through the gate. “Behold! Are you friend or foe?” She pointed her mighty sword at the person. 

Ash crossed his arms against his black clothed chest. “Where’s Skye? I want to play guns.” 

“Princess Crystal is locked away inside a tower somewhere in the enchanted forest! Wise old man, you should join me in my quest to save him!” 

The princess looked down at the two from inside the tree. Ash saw him up in the treehouse and pointed at him. “You can’t be the princess! You’re a boy!” 

The twins looked at the older boy in confusion. “Why not?” 

“Because only girls can be the princess.” 

“But I’m the knight.” Scarlett pointed to herself with her sword. 

“Boys are the knights and girls are the princesses!” Ash stomped his foot on the grass. 

“Says who?” The twins asked in unison. 

“It’s the rules! I know so because you’re eight and I’m eleven and older than you. Skye come and play guns with me.” 

“I don’t want to. I want to stay and be the princess.” Skye frowned and clung onto the wooden planks that made the railing of the treehouse. 

The backdoor to the house opened at the same time as the gate. A girl of nine years joined the party before the witch, who was baking in the kitchen, had a chance to intervene. She put on her yellow messenger bag, went up to Ash, and pointed her stick at him. “I cast a spell that banishes all evil from this sacred quest to find the princess! Begone!” The girl bellowed. 

“Amber’s here too?” Ash asked in annoyance. 

“I do not know who this “Amber” is, but I’m sure they’re super cool! I am the powerful Wizard Marigold! And I curse anyone who is making fun of my friends! This is our game and we can play however we want! We don’t want any evil lord to come in and ruin our quest! Leave us alone and play guns with someone else!” 

“I know what to do!” Scarlett stepped in front of Ash and pointed her sword at him. “Find yourself a sword and we shall duel to be Princess Crystal’s knight!” The princess threw another wooden sword from the tower down to Ash. Scarlett got into her stance for the fight while Ash picked up the sword. “I will beat you, Evil Lord!” 

Ash grabbed Scarlett’s sword and pulled it out of her grip. “There I win.” 

“That’s not fair!” Scarlett whined with a frown. 

The witch from inside called out to the kids, “Play fair Ash. You need to prove that you deserve Princess Crystal’s playtime.” 

He gave the sword back to Scarlett, who snatched it from him, then got into position. Sir Roan the Brave and the Evil Lord fought hard against the other. The fight ended in a victory for Sir Roan! Scarlett bowed to Ash. “You were very tough and your strength is great, but I will rescue Princess Crystal! With Marigold’s help, of course.” 

“See Ash? Girls can be knights.” Amber said triumphantly with her hands on her hips. 

“And boys can be princesses!” Skye shouted from the treehouse with a smile. 

“You guys are so childish.” Ash rolled his dark eyes then stormed out of the backyard. 

“I have a reward for the powerful Wizard Marigold.” The twins’ mother went to Amber and gave her a cookie. “I bless this upon you, so your journey may be safe and successful!” 

Amber giggled, covered her mouth, then bowed deeply. “I thank you kindly.” She takes the cookie then joins Scarlett. 

“What about me? Don’t I get anything for being the hero?” Scarlett asked the witch. 

“You get a hug and a kiss that will keep you safe on your journey.” The twins’ mother got on her knees to hug her little knight tightly and placed a kiss on her head before going back inside the house. 

“Shall we continue on the quest to save Princess Crystal, Sir Roan?” Wizard Marigold asked. 

Scarlett laughed as she held her wooden sword in the air. “Yes! Our journey will be successful for sure!” 

The two girls fought their way through monsters and many dragons on their quest. They found out that the map that Wizard Marigold had brought with her was really yesterday’s math homework! The two heroes were forced to make their way through the enchanted forest blindly. 

Luckily, they found the tall tower in which their princess was being held. It took Wizard Marigold and Sir Roan hours to climb the five hundred metre tower, but they did it! They were blessed by Princess Crystal for their hard work then rewarded by the witch in the kitchen with ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. 

Together, Princess Crystal, Sir Roan, and Wizard Marigold, discussed their plans on how to get revenge on the evil lord who lived next door. Perhaps water balloons would be the perfect trick.


End file.
